The proposed study will use population mobility histories in three metropolitan areas to analyze duration-of-residence effects in intra-urban mobility: (1) How does a household's continued stay in a residence influence its probability of departing? (2) How are mobility rates influenced by changes in household composition? (3) Is a household's propensity to move blunted by ties to its home and neighborhood? A behavioral model of individual mobility decisions will be formulated. This research will broaden understanding of several influences that operate at the micro level to shape the demographic recomposition of local population, the characteristics of the residents in a place at a given time, and their aggregate propensity to stay or leave. It also will contribute to our understanding of the formal properties of migration processes through use of a new length-of-stay technique suitable for use with censored data.